Love me tender
by gabuvu
Summary: Un incidente abstracto se vivía a media madrugada en la pequeña ciudad, dos manchas primarias de pintura mezclándose y formando un nuevo color. Uno agradable y frágil, complicado de conseguir y difícil de olvidar. "Seré tuyo a través de los años, hasta el fin de los días"


La radio sonaba desgastando el sonido, como arañitas escarbando los oídos de los presentes. Aunque el aparato estuviese lejos de ellos, de alguna manera se lograba filtrar la melodía por las paredes.

Pudiese ser que también fuese todo mentira y la música se reproducía con ese filtro antiguo en el fondo de sus pensamientos mientras leían.

Lloraba el cielo lágrimas de nostalgia apacible, envolviendo y arrullando a los habitantes de la tierra que descansaban cómodamente en suaves mantos hechos con plumas del más agraciado ganso.

En un sillón se enrollaban dos almas, una cerca de la otra sin tener que mediar palabra, simplemente reflexionando el mar de palabras que cargaban las páginas de los libros de texto.

Los párpados de Izuku caían sin acatar sus órdenes, veía sus pestañas formar una cortina negra que le despabilaba medio segundo antes de caer en ese mismo círculo vicioso de somnolencia. Su espalda era arrullada por las almohadas, y sin pensarlo mucho buscó el mismo apoyo para su cabeza sobre la pierna de su acompañante que recaía en su hombro. Pensó que después le punzarían los músculos por la posición, pero poco le importó. El sueño era más importante.

Olvidó que su pareja era un bandido sin alma.

–Hey, nerd –Katsuki sacudía la pierna, haciéndose cosquillas con el cabello de Izuku– Ponte a estudiar.

Izuku se revolvió sin intenciones de abrir los ojos, golpeando con la rodilla la mano de Katsuki, quien sin esperárselo dejó caer el libro.

Era rara la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban de forma casi perfecta en el sillón, haciendo una especie de emparedado fórmula _Almohadas + Katsuki + Almohadas + Izuku_

–Pequeña mierda –Miró el libro a los pies de la mesita ratona sin intención de alcanzarlo. Esperando que naciera un quirk te telequinesis o alguna cosa similar.

Por ende, tampoco alcanzaba su brazo para tomar el celular sin despertar al chico que dormía literalmente a sus pies. No es como si él quisiese no despertarlo, después de todo tenía que pagar por cometer el pecado de privarle el libro de historia que no tenía muchas ganas de leer. No es como si al rubio le gustase ver la cara relajada del pecoso, y predecir las veces que murmurará o arrugará la nariz. No es, para nada, como si le gustase acariciar superficialmente con los dígitos aquel cabello rizado en forma de brócoli.

–¿Kacchan? –Logró articular con la boca seca Izuku, despertando al sentirse desplazado de su posición.

Cortándole un bostezo al chico, Katsuki le movió para que quedase de su mismo lado, pero apoyado en el hombro. Ambos estaban de frente, apretados para no caer. Sabían que sus brazos poco a poco se dormirían, pero no querían moverse de ahí, no romperían la pequeña burbuja que el sueño y la lluvia provocó; como un arcoíris, ese fenómeno efímero que únicamente se puede apreciar luego de eventos desafortunados.

Y puede que toda su relación fuese como la reflexión de la luz que forma un arcoíris, llena de sucesos diversos, encadenando fragmentos importantes que marcaron sus sentimientos y se reflejaron en mil colores, ni buenos o malos, que permanecían ahí como una mancha de vino en la ropa blanca.

Tal vez fuese su amor la olla de oro al final del camino, luego de una búsqueda incansable a la que trataron de rendirse varias veces, no encontrando satisfacción en ello y volviendo al camino hasta dar con la respuesta final.

–Estaba soñando –La voz de Izuku sonaba baja por tener que escapar de entre el pecho de Katsuki, que es donde se recostaba esta vez– que íbamos a cazar escarabajos como cuando éramos niños, y no sé cómo, pero terminamos bailando mientras Elvis cantaba de fondo.

–Es culpa de esa vieja loca, ¿por qué coño pondría su tocadiscos a las jodidas dos de la mañana? –se refería a la vecina, una de **_esas_** personas a la que todos conocemos que suele cometer actos imperdonables en contra de todos.

–Era tan extraño, Kacchan. ¡No bailo ni la macarena!

–All Might debió de darte dos pies izquierdos por equivocación entonces.

–Eso fue muy cruel, Kacchan –Izuku hablaba con dificultad, pues sus mejillas quedaron acorraladas entre los dedos nudosos de Katsuki.

En ese punto, las gotas rezagadas de la ligera llovizna caían desiguales por las orillas del techo, haciendo su característico sonido al estrellarse con un charco. El rocío acariciaba la superficie de las hojas a su vez que las manos de Izuku abarcaban espacio en la espalda ajena, desplegando las arrugas de la ropa y llenando el silencio con sonidos ahogados.

Un incidente abstracto se vivía a media madrugada en la pequeña ciudad, dos manchas primarias de pintura mezclándose y formando un nuevo color. Uno agradable y frágil, complicado de conseguir y difícil de olvidar.

Si el amor era el sofá en el que estaban, o el olor a mantequillas olvidadas en el horno, o la tinta de los libros tirados, tal vez también podría ser en ellos, situaciones tan acostumbradas a ver en parejas comunes como los bailes, las flores y los chocolates.

* * *

El martillar repetitivo de la lapicera chocando en madera era una maldición que ya todos se cansaron de escuchar. Llevaban diez minutos de examen cuando el profesor Aizawa bajó un milímetro el cierre de su bolsa de dormir.

–Midoriya, haz silencio.

Izuku gritaba en sus adentros, recordaba la mayoría de lo visto en clases, pero cosas que estaba seguro leyó la noche anterior no aparecían en los archivos recientes de su cerebro, siendo éstos intercambiados por partes del cuerpo en las que **no** era momento de pensar.

Levantó la vista, buscando inspiración en la ventana, pero lo único que capturó fue a Katsuki mirándole por el reflejo mientras sonreía altivo.

De pronto le entraron ganas de competir por la nota más alta.

* * *

 ** _Escribir fluff de estos dos me quemaba por dentro:')_**


End file.
